


Bleeding Hearts

by GypsyMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Costumes, F/M, Halloween Kiss, Passion and hunger, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always thought that Halloween was just for kids; but he kisses Natasha he knows that candy isn't the only thing that is sweet. Romangers Halloween series part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hearts

**All characters belong to Marvel Comics**

**I own nothing**

**{Halloween Romanger's oneshot series part 2 }**

**{A big thank you to all my readers and followers}**

* * *

 

The colors of late fall, deep red and fiery oranges dazzled over the distant groves of the trees, a cold, brisk autumn breeze landed strongly in the profundity of his focused crystal blue eyes, and swept over the chiseled lines of his obscured face as the sun faded in the ashen sky.

Restless and entrapped in a division of choice, Steve walked down the sidewalks, keeping his intent, stern gaze on the crisp leaves twirling over the cement. He parted his lips, feeling the tightness of his uniform constrict over his rippling muscles of his chiseled frame as he stopped at the crosswalk, allowing his eyes to drift drift around the desolated area; he parted his full lips and drew out a silent and compressed breath. The weaves of tension were rippling in his body did not avail-instead the harrowing sense of uncertainty made him become rigid.

Finally after recollecting margarine of thoughts as he crossed the street, pacing to the Starbucks, Steve eye level ascended above the ground, and focused intently on a pair of sleek, long legs resting on the edge of a table.

Leather heeled boots became reflective in the streaks of city light. He halted in his strides and allowed his inquisitive blue eyes to roam red satin, the color of blood, and black of a full -length gown with attached corset and a velvet collar.

Disheveled scarlet curls had fallen gracefully over her bare ivory shoulders, draping over the sharpness of her face.

Her eyes were shadowed with desire, burning into the depth of grayish emerald and her full lips were darkened into the shade of maroon. He had to blink momentarily and finally after a few seconds of watching her take a delicate sip an ice coffee, Steve gingerly stepped closer to the table.

Natasha curved her red lips into a snarky grin, settling the plastic cup down, "I thought Captain America can't run everywhere?" she said in a light husk in her voice, pointedly staring at him. "You're late in case you lost track of present time."

"Sorry about that," Steve replied in an earnest tone, and placed a bag in front of her. A faint smile ghosted over his arched lips, as he whispered, "I bought you something. Since we're both a little old for Halloween traditions, Nat."

She felt the urge to roll her eyes at him. Instead, she took another step of her coffee. There was a devilish glint in her eyes. "I'm not that old, Rogers," she rebuffed lowly, "Besides I'm not the only one here who looks ridiculous." she purposely twisted the corner of her mouth up, smirking darkly at him.

Her green eyes amusingly scanned over his well-sculpted, statuesque and vigorous body, he was dressed in a blue and red hockey jersey with the 'C' on the left side of his broad chest. Bulky shoulder and elbow pads and white hockey pants with striped chin pads at his knees. She tried to contain her laughter when her gaze lifted to the dark blue helmet covering his golden locks. He looked natural in the uniform, most like he was meant for the battles on the ice.

Natasha dropped her legs, and pulled her chair away from the table, and shook her head, "This wasn't the costume I had in mind for you, Rogers." she drew out a short breath. "I'll admit that you look good in that uniform, Captain." she intoned in a sparse voice, ignoring the spindles of desire weaving over her heart. She strode closer, swaying her jutting hips, and nudged an elbow into his solid chest. "Well, I'm glad you decided to have some Halloween fun for tonight, even though your costume lacks the frightening appeal of this night."

"I borrowed the uniform from a good war hero's grandson from the nursing home," Steve replied, his voice, pitched with a hint of chagrined. "Nathan is a captain of a university team, good defenseman and decent kid."

Boring. "Save the story for someone who cares, Rogers," Natasha said with ire clogging in her throat, she opened the bag and lifted out a glass pumpkin with golden foiled chocolates. She felt herself reaching an impasse, contentment rushed over her as she ran her gloved vampires over the treats. The impending emotions had gripped to her soul. She needed to pull him into the shadows and release all of her doubts and fears against his soft lips. Fighting to regain her composure, she lightly smiled, "Thanks," she said, clenching her jaw, regarding him with an unsettled glare. "You didn't really have to do this for me, Rogers."

"I wanted to give you something for Halloween, since you do look beautiful in that vampire costume," he became tight lip, staring at the combination of red and black. "It is a vampire costume, right?"

"A Victorian vampire," she corrected back, keeping herself guarded from him. "I wore this old thing at masquerade ball in Moscow. It was an uncover mission of infiltration of a Russian ambassador and a few arms dealers." she roughly explained, "It used to have the black jeweled mask, but a knife cut the straps off during a gun fight. This is all that's left."

"Yeah...It still looks good." Steve murmured and his blue eyes shifted as a couple of kids dressed up at the Hulk and Thor walked past them. He smiled secretly, keeping his expression modest, trying to conceal the sudden burst of heated desire pulsing in his veins as his heart began thudding against his chest when he settled his eyes back on Natasha. He lowered minutely and said with a gentle roll of his tongue, "What happens next? Do we go trick or treating? Or do we just stay here dressed up in these costumes for everything to stare at?" he spoke in a disgruntled voice, keeping his lips formed into a rigid smirk, "Knowing you, Nat you probably want to have some sort of fun that doesn't deal with a bag full of candy."

"You run my mind, Rogers," Natasha gave him a lethal stare. "What is Halloween without a little dare?" she enticed with a silk in tone as the words escaped from her full, bright, red lips. She sounded dangerous as the shadows crawled over her sharp features, masking her face with allure, and her unpredictable demeanor shot him with a razor-edged glare. "Give me a kiss and I will tell you a secret."

Dropping his low, Steve released a ragged sigh, "Natasha," he began with a soft pitch of voice which lulled her heart to beat faster. He lifted his blue eyes, kept his lips vacant, and swallowed down thickly before he spoke, "There is something I have been wanting to ask you," he halted, biting miserably on his lip. "I thought maybe we could, I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, I will understand." he nearly choked out his words, keeping his gentle blue eyes soft on her face. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time together since what happened with Project Insight and Bucky," he slacked the corners of his mouth into a full grimace of disdain. "I didn't mean to push you away...I never intended on letting you go alone on your missions without my shield."

She pulled in closer to him, nudging him a little, "You and I both know that sometimes we can't put our differences aside," she whispered, placing her gloved hand over his shoulder, stroking her thumb over his firm muscle. She felt her emotions betray her as she caught a glimpse of a tender gleam in his piercing blue eyes. The world shifted around her, and heart pumped faster in her chest. "You're a good partner, Steve...I know that one day you'll find the right girl and have a good life with her. You deserve to have a good life."

Steve felt the corners of his lips hold the essence of a grim, and watery frown, he held her stare, looking deeply into her luminous green eyes. "I've seen a lot of beautiful dames. Sorry...I mean girls in this city, Natasha. They all don't have something that I need," he said in a hushed tone, and leaned his face closer, settling his hand against the softness of her cheek.

She didn't reply to his words at first, she gave him a frail hint of a smile, her eyes shining against the gray light.

"Steve,"

He felt his throat slightly constrict, as she made eye contact at him, he could see dark shades of resistance pierce through her eyes. She grinned at him and rubbed her finger over his bottom lip as she averted her gaze from him for a second, but he framed his hands over the sides of her face and forced her eyes back to his sincere embers of molten blue fire. He smiled and gently pressed his torso slightly against her as he covered her lips with a tentative kiss.

The sweet taste of coffee lingered as it seeped against mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip, and lifted her upper lips, slaying his hands over her shoulders and her arms coiled over his neck and ample breasts rubbed over the hardest of his under armor.

Faint drizzles of rain started to pelt down over them, but they didn't seem to be distracted by the cold dampness descending over their heated bodies. Steve tilted his head back as he felt her tongue swirling around his creating an explosion of intoxicating flavor seep down his throat as she removed the helmet, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling greedily at his roots.

Steve instinctively started to shift his hips against her, feeling her long strands brush over his cheeks. He lifted her dress slightly up, feeling her smooth skin against his fingertips, and he felt his body lurched as his hands felt the firmness of her breasts, he was aching to make her touch her, after all they've been in love for a lifetime, instead he removed his hands under the folds of her dress, and encompassed them over her face. "Tell me something, Natasha, would you still kiss me if I was nothing...and my hands were empty?"

Natasha smiled, her eyes watered, and she interlocked her fingers with his, squeezing them with reassurance. "They're not empty now, Steven Rogers."

When he smiled back at her, his eyes welled with tears, and he elevated her hand, brushing warmth of his full lips over her knuckles, and held a kiss there, imaging a gold diamond ring shimmering in the sunlight. _Say something that's not stupid, Rogers._ His mind chided, he pulled her close until the halves of their faces formed a diamond. He stammered out with lightness in voice, "Natasha. I...What I'm trying to stay..."

She clamped his mouth shut with her hand, "I know, Rogers. You don't have to say it."

They shared husked voices with a few tender emotions as Steve interlocked his arms over her body, feeling her share a heartbeat. They paused when their lips were barely touching and breathed in each other's air creating causing faint dizziness as he bruised her lips and massaged her tongue with his own.

Then, he felt the ignition of all senses as he poured out his hunger over her body, sucking her neck with his mouth as the fire pooled down her lower abdomen. He kissed every part of her flesh that was visible to his scorching, unquenchable blue eyes and he drowned in passion, tasting her against his tongue.

She felt blood buzzing in her eyes as he pushed her back into the grass, his drenched strands of hair splashed over her face as he moved faster and hungrier over her body, searing her with arouse delight as he growled down her throat forming the friction between their bodies.

Tiny drops of rain dissolved instantly on her feverish skin, as she inhaled the scent of the leaves surrounding her body and felt his hands grip over her thighs. He let her take her time and caressed her neck with his lips until he felt her soft hands push his jersey further up and kneed over his broad shoulders.

Only for a moment, he stopped and looked into the depths of her dark coffee colored eyes and felt the edges of his lips curve into a loving smile as he run his finger tenderly over her swollen lips. He pressed his sweaty forehead as hers as he felt his jeans strip down his legs and he collapsed over her slender frame, feeling her lips brush over his ear as hush voice asked him what he wanted her to do.

He answered her by smashing his lips on her mouth and sucking the air from her lungs as he folded her body against him, and whispered softly over her wet, heated lips, "Do you want to stay here all night, Nat?' he implored, looking feverishly in her eyes. "Unless you want to go to Stark's party and watch Thor and Banner arm wrestle again?" His lips bruised themselves against her neck. "I think we both need..."

She curled her red lips into smirk, "You read my mind, Rogers," she replied before pressing another moist kiss on his lips and her arms wrapped around his trim waist. "Who knows maybe one day we'll finally go out trick or treating..."

Steve's mouth fell lamely open, he didn't say anything, his head rested on her forehead and eyes closed as he enveloped warmth over her lips, feeling her hands splayed on the sides of his neck and he devoured her mouth, kissing her breathless until she was strangling for air.

"You're beautiful," he managed to pant out in between kisses, each one held a degree of fire as his mouth started to melt against the wet heat seeping from her swollen lips, feeling the stares from customers encase over his scorched body, "Next year we'll meet some place a little more private," he said, holding her close with a longing kiss.

"You're beautiful," he managed to pant out in between kisses, each one held a degree of fire as his mouth started to melt against the wet heat seeping from her swollen lips, feeling the stares from customers encase over his scorched body, "Next year we'll meet some place a little more private," he said, holding her close and capture her lips once again into a longing kiss.

Their bodies were drenched as they folded into the other as their lips danced underneath the other's relentless hunger.


End file.
